Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind
Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind by The Supremes/En Vogue is a mash-up featured in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions Boys, with solos from Artie, Finn, Puck and Sam. It is a mash-up of The Supremes song Stop! In the Name of Love from their album More Hits by The Supremes and Free Your Mind by En Vogue from their album Funky Divas. This is the second mash-up song sung only by the New Directions Boys, and is featured in the second girls vs. boys mash-up competition. Lyrics Finn and Puck with New Direction Boys: Here we go! Finn with New Direction Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (New Directions Boys: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Artie (with New Directions Boys): I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute (no, no) Puck (with New Directions Boys): I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope (no no, no) Finn with New Directions Boys: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (New Directions Boys: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Puck with Finn and New Direction Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: think it over) Be color blind, don't be so shallow Sam: I've known of your, your secluded nights I've even seen her maybe once or twice But is her sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection? Finn with Artie and New Direction Boys: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Can't stop! Can't stop!) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart and stop!) Think it over Puck with Finn and New Direction Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Think it over) Free your mind and the rest will follow (Artie: Oohh, oh-oh-oh) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) New Direction Boys: Stop! Stop! (Artie: In the name of love) Free your mind Stop! Free your mind Stop! (Artie: Oh free your mind) Finn with New Directions Boys: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Artie and New Direction Boys: Stop! (Artie: Stop!) In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart) (Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love (Artie: In the name) Before you break my heart (Artie: Of love) Finn with Artie and New Direction Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Oh free your mind) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: You got to be!) Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Wo, oh oh!) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) Finn with Artie and New Direction Boys: Stop! In the name of love, (Artie: You got to stop it, you got to stop) Before you break my heart (Artie: Don't break my heart) (Puck: 'Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, ('Artie: Stop! Stop!) before you break my heart Finn and New Direction Boys: Oh think it over Puck and New Direction Boys: Free your mind Finn and Artie with New Direction Boys: and the rest will stop! Trivia *Although both songs were originally performed by women, the boys sing the mash-up to fulfill Will's challenge for the week, in which each group would sing a mash-up by two artists of the opposite gender. It is sung to Coach Beiste as an apology for visualizing her in order to lessen their sexual urges or "cool them off." Gallery 206glee_ep206-sc42_001.jpg 4076302_f496.jpg Boys mash up.jpg Ep_6_free_your_mind_-_stop_in_the_name_of_love_4.jpg Tn-500_screen_shot_2010-10-20_at_1.00.39_pm.jpg 612601_1294167166389_full.jpg glee 3.JPG 5581075_1290008248335_full.jpg Glee_33456789.jpg stop.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two